


Shibari

by Schattenfeuer



Category: Nightmare Harem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Other, Reader-Insert, Sexual Humor, genderneutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenfeuer/pseuds/Schattenfeuer
Summary: He just doesn't know when to shut up.
Relationships: Ricardo/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Shibari

“God, sometimes I really hate you.”, you muttered and cursed under your breath as you shifted your weight while sitting on one of those plush couches in Mikael’s extravagant sun room. Of course, your lover had heard your low exclamation and only chuckled, looked up from the pieces of the gun he had on the coffee table in front of him in favor of winking at you. As well as one could do that with just one good eye. Needless to say that you were not impressed.

“Nah you don’t.”, he proclaimed so very proudly and openly smug. One of his large hands came to rest on your thigh, patting it and squeezing slightly before you smacked it away like you would do with an annoying fly. Again he only laughed and returned his attention to the dismantled gun and the rag next to it. “You love me, I know you.”

“Nope. I really hate you. Especially now.”, you were tired, cranky and sore in places you didn’t even knew you could become sore and this...man...had the audacity to grin in your face, to be proud about it after keeping you awake all night. It bordered on a miracle that Mikael hadn’t come complaining, for you were fairly sure that the entire castle knew what you and Ricardo were up to at night. “Don’t touch me.”

“Aw, do you want to play hard to get, kitten?”, always one to do the exact opposite of what he had been told, your one eyed devil of a lover scooted closer to you, one arm resting on the backlean of the couch while you glared at him. “You know that this only gets me more excited~”

“I’ll bite you.”, you warned him, only half jokingly. Still, he kept pushing your buttons with this entirely unfittingly gleeful expression of his that made your heart throb in silent thrill. His fingers, calloused from years of fighting, brushed teasingly over the shell of your ear and, when you didn’t reacted the way you threatened you would, along the line of your jaw to finally rest at your lips. “Ricardo.”

“What’s the matter, kitten? You certainly weren’t complaining last night.”, this man was driving you up the wall with his teasing, infuriating as he was, you were no better, not with the way your knees grew weak and your heartbeat sped up when he touched you. The worst part was, that he knew this, he knew your body like the back of his hand, had proven it over and over again. “So? Are you planning to go through with your threats?”

“Say…”, luckily, he was not the only one that knew a thing or two about his lover. You remembered a certain fact about him that you had discovered rather early in your relationship and it put you in a mischievous mood. Time to give him a taste of his own medicine. “Do you know of a practicion called Shibari?”

“Shi- what?”, you felt a cat like grin stretching, curling your lips when he stumbled over a word that was apparently foreign to him. Good. Very good. Leaning closer towards him, you lowered your voice to a conspiratorial whisper, muttering in his ear words that would only excite him further and further. When you were done with your explanation, his one good eye was darkened by pure lust and he appeared to be close to drooling. You almost felt sorry for the poor man, that was until you remembered how he had not only robbed you of your sleep but also acted so smugly about it. “What are we waiting for, kitten?!”

“Wh - hey!”, before you knew it, he had picked you up and thrown you over his shoulder, rushing back towards his bed room. Grabbing his uniform shirt, you laughed and squirmed, just enough for him to tighten his grip around your waist before he all but threw you onto the mattress, causing you to bounce ever so slightly. Grinning your chesire cat like grin to his turned back, you scooted towards the edge of the bed, watched how he all but upturned the night table’s drawer in his desperate search for what you told him you needed. “That excited, huh?”

“You kidding? Of course I am!”, oh, how could one man be so unhinged and so sweet at the same time? In some way he reminded you more of an unruly tiger, playful one minute only to rip off your hand the next. “This alright, kitten?”

He presented a long cord of royal blue towards you, eager to get to the actual fun part. Poor darling had no idea what was coming for him. Taking the cord out of his hands, you twisted it around your hands, pulling it taunt in a playful manner, before nodding.

“Sure is. Now...off with that~”, pointing at his shirt with your chin, you watched with open affection the way his body twisted and moved as he undressed, so hastily that you swore you could hear fabric ripping. Just because you were sore in places where the sun never shone didn’t mean that you couldn’t enjoy a good show. “Good. Now hold still, it’s been a while since I last did this.”

Sure, the last time you had done this had really been a while ago, but the muscle memory came back to you halfway through it and when you were done, Ricardo looked like a finely wrapped present at christmas eve. Brushing your fingers over the hard plain of his stomach, up his chest you passed a wild criss cross of scars, pale skin, rippling muscle, all decorated by the diamond shaped net of knots. With one last tug you checked if he really was unable to free himself, with his arms tight behind his back and the cord wrapped just tightly enough around his upper body to keep him still, you pushed him backwards, onto the bed. 

“I like it when my kitten shows her claws”, he bit on his tongue, a tick you had noticed on him since the very beginning, something he did every time he felt particularly clever or smooth. Well, too bad for him that he was not getting what he was expecting. 

“Yah? Well, then you’re gonna love this!”, you grinned as you loomed over him before - turning around on your heel and marching towards the door, leaving him utterly confused and rather helpless on the bed. You could hear him squirm and sputter, calling out your name. 

“Where do you think you’re going?!”, he shouted when you were halfway out of the door and you turned towards him, winked playfully,something that only served to rise his indignation. “OI!”

“Me? Oh I am just going to get a few hours of undisrupted sleep.”, you grinned before closing the bedroom door behind you. Even through the closed door you could hear him call out, enraged that you had tricked him like this. “Good night, Ricardo~!”

Payback truly was sweet at times like this.


End file.
